


Peace Never Came

by nbs4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I May Write More, So many ships, but mostly eruhan, erwin x hange, feel free to leave a comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbs4/pseuds/nbs4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so yeah now it's all over...somehow. i'll leave that to you guys. this is mostly eruhan with armin as their son...just wanted to warn you right now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Never Came

**Author's Note:**

> not to sound greedy or begging but i'll probably only write more if there are reviews...so yeah

From the moment she met him, all she wanted was to get closer to him. He had a magnetic pull to a freak like her, and she became enthralled with the idea of somebody…somebody like her. Somebody to relate to in this world that she had always felt she were an outcast in. He, too, had sensed an odd connection to this new trainee, and more than just the fact that he had been assigned as her “mentor”. It was an unearthly feeling, the two had when gazing into each others eyes, it felt as if their souls were one.  
Erwin clutched the tree branch tightly, sighing. “I know you’re right…I wish you weren’t though.”  
Hange rolled her head away from him, a melancholy look in her brown eyes. “I wish I was wrong too…but we sacrificed ourselves. I guess just not in the way we expected.”  
Erwin stared at his gear on the forest floor, the gear he had thrown in a blind rage. “Yeah. This whole time, like a fool, I expected it would end. Just like that. And everyone would be happy…”  
Hange clenched her face tightly, trying not to cry. “Why can’t we ever win?”  
Erwin grabbed her shoulder. “No. We’ve won. I got the peace of humanity’s safety. You got the peace of humanity. But…I also selfishly desired my own happiness.”  
Hange turned to him, losing herself in his blue eyes. “And I guess I want a lot of things. I want your happiness too. I also want to belong…to not feel like an outcast anymore…say, Erwin, if you could see your younger self…say, around 5 years old, what would you do?”  
He shifted, glancing up at the canopy. “I’d punch him.”  
Hange curled herself up. “Because you couldn’t stand to see yourself having something you feel you’ll never really have again?”  
Erwin sighed. “Peace of mind…yeah.”  
Hange crawled across the tree limb to him, a playful smirk on her face as she nuzzled against him, ending up between his legs. “I’d hug her. I’d tell her that it’s okay that she feels left out now, because she’ll meet someone that makes her feel respected. Accepted. Loved. Even now, universal approval would be ecstasy. But I’m fine with just one person, because who’s ever heard of a soul trio?”  
Erwin chuckled, wrapping his arms around Hange. “Remember, 16 years ago? I know neither of us want to…but, well, I’ve had a feeling for a while that…I’ve seen our child.”  
Hange gasped, whipping around to face him. She couldn’t say anything, she just wanted, needed, as her lingering maternal sense claimed, to know where her baby is. The early autumn wind blew a crimson leaf right in between their faces, as if nature understood the solemnness of the situation and was trying to make light of it.  
Erwin started after the leaf had flown away from his field of vision. “One of Eren’s friends. He…looks just like him.”  
Hange bit her lip, grinning widely. “We could do a DNA test! Who is it?!”  
Erwin said, “Armin.”  
Hange repeated, “Armin…yeah, Armin…  
“Armin!” Hange then hooked onto a nearby tree, and, while holding onto Erwin’s arm, zipped away. Erwin was then hanging from Hange’s arms, and she somehow was managing to carry him.  
“Hange, what the actual fuck are you doi-”  
“Armin is leaving with Eren, Mikasa, and Jean! We can’t waste any more time!” She then positioned Erwin on her back and took off.  
“No offense, Hange, but you’re going to break something.” Hange chuckled and continued with more force. “Hange, please, I could just go back and get my gear-”  
“No time.”  
“Hange-”  
“NO TIME.”  
Erwin sighed, knowing Hange far too well. He had to admit he was excited to see who could be his son in a new light, but just thinking of the ordeal…the party, the cocktails, the bed where he and Hange had collapsed, inebriated beyond societal standards, but still managed to…um, fornicate…anyways. Then the pregnancy, the eventual sacrifice, their tears over having to give up their spawn because they couldn’t be together, they had tried so hard to not be together, and then the guilt over abandoning a baby, abandoning their chance of a family. And that adoption agency never told them if, when, and where the baby had been passed onto another household.  
Finally, Hange gave out. Luckily, they were about 20 feet away from the teenagers, who looked at them like psychopaths. Including Armin.  
Hange leaped at the blond, yelling something along the lines of “YOU ARE COMING WITH US AND YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE A DNA TEST” while Erwin laid there, motionless, pitying his possible son.  
“S-squad Leader?” Armin looked genuinely concerned for the woman’s sanity, but Hange was already dragging him off. Erwin followed, leaving Mikasa, Eren, and Jean behind in a daze of confusion.  
Hange walked through the gate, a determined look on her face. After a while of dragging Armin, she decided to just carry him. “You’re much lighter than Erwin.”  
Armin wasn’t amused. “I’m 16 years old, I should be.” Hange shrugged, Erwin maintaining a small distance.  
He cleared his throat. “You’re probably confused,” Erwin managed to say when they arrived at Hange’s old lab.  
Armin nearly leaped from Hange’s arms as soon as she loosened her grip. “Of course I am,” he spat out. “You stole our opportunity to go as a group, out into the wild.”  
Erwin said, “Once we’re done with this, we’ll all go together.”  
Armin froze. “What do you mean?” Hange pushed both blonds into the lab. Armin was still tense. “What do you mean? DNA test? Huh? You can’t mean…”  
Hange shoved a needle into each of them. “The samples will be ready…uh, in about an hour?” Suddenly, Mikasa, Eren, and Jean ran in.  
“A-armin!” Eren, naturally, was concerned.  
The young blond sighed. “I’m fine…I hope.”  
After a long time (1 hour) Hange stares at the results, and appears to be a statue. “Y-you were right, Erwin. You were right. Armin is our son.”  
Armin and the other teenagers were startled. After a collective “WHAT”, Erwin cleared his throat.  
“16 years ago, Hange and I got drunk at a party, had sex, and Hange became pregnant. We decided to give up the baby, and we never found out what happened to him. I…” Erwin gazed into Armin’s eyes, their blue irises reflecting off of each others’. “...am so sorry, Armin.”  
Hange closed her eyes, but a few tears still seeped out. “I’m sorry too. We…were young, and stupid, and I guess we’re still one of those things, huh?”  
Armin stared at his shoes. “I respected you guys so much…but…I’m just…” he ran out the door, grabbing Jean’s hand and pulling him out.  
The events of 16 years ago had just been dredged up from the murky depths of Hange and Erwin’s souls. They had hoped to drown it, but sadly, the soul has an infinite memory.  
“Armin, get up.” The blond had collapsed on the ground, curled up with his face to the dirt. Jean patted his back. “It’s okay, man…no one saw that coming…”  
Armin looked up, his face covered in dirty tears. “I’m just an accident.”  
“That’s not a b-”  
“I wasn’t wanted.”  
“Then why were you adop-”  
“My birth parents didn’t want me.”  
“They were, like, 20-”  
“20-year-olds should be responsible adults.”  
“Armin!” Jean put his hands on the blond’s shoulders. “I was an accident too. So we weren’t originally wanted. But that doesn’t mean we aren’t wanted and loved now.” Eren and Mikasa were considering sneaking away at this point.  
Erwin and Hange were standing inside, questioning whether they should go and comfort Armin. Their parental urges were to coddle him, but they didn’t really know the kid outside of a professional setting. Also, it was heavily implied that they were the cause, so they decided to leave him alone.  
However, there was an awkward tension between the two of them that couldn’t be shaken. Finally, Hange poked her head out to see that everyone had left, save for Armin, who was standing, facing the door, with his head up and body erect.  
“Mother…can you get Father out here?” Every word was spat out in an uncomfortable daze. Hange’s ovaries did a flip hearing someone address her as their mom, and she rushed in to get Erwin.  
After they had gathered, Armin, with tears in his eyes, wrapped his arms around his parents. Hange had to stop herself from collapsing, but her tears fell freely. It can be said that even Erwin took his mask off for just that moment, tears rolling from those long-dried eyes.  
And in that moment, the universe felt whole, and the world seemed to collide into that small space in between their bodies. Meanwhile, Eren, Mikasa, and Jean peeked out from behind a corner. Eren nodded, Mikasa actually smiled, and Jean…Jean cried. And so did Eren after some point. Even Mikasa. It was Tear Fest 860, but oh well, the battle’s been won anyways, who needs emotionally lacking people at a time like this.


End file.
